All cause of tardiness
by electriccookie17
Summary: Fugaku is worried , Sasuke knows things will be fine cause of course their faithful blondes will help Itachi. right?. Can his stepdad and brother in law get him out of his funk? (A continuation of the all cause of punctuality universe) Slight sasunaru and fugamina. Ita?
1. Policeman blues

8:10Am. He Usually woke at 7:10, work was at 8:00Am.

Tardy.

Tardy is what our favorite eldest raven was today.

Just his luck. He could've sworn he set his alarm last night. That thought went out the window quick enough though when he actually remembered that no, no he didn't set it last night cause just like he swore he set it is the same way he swore he didn't need the damn alarm.

Everyday he woke up before the alarm. Well everyday except today and for that reason Itachi Uchiha was pissed.

Of course he wouldn't have any significant repercussions Fugaku was police chief after all but that didn't really mean a damn thing to him.

Just like his younger brother he valued punctuality.

He came to a stop at a red light with his phone also beeping at the same time alerting him of two text messages one from Fugaku and one from his lovely brother in law Naru.

His father inquiring if he was okay which was to be expected considering Itachi was never late and Naru reminding him of his new restaurant opening and how he just needed to be there or it wouldn't be the same.

With a "yes" to his father and a "I will" to his brother in law the light changed to a vibrant green and he was on his way.

A few lights later and a few swears to the cars in front of him and he was at work, his father already in front of the police station ready to greet him once he finished parking his car.

"Son good to see you this morning " said Fugaku smiling warmly.

"Same to you father" was Itachi's dry reply.

"When you get settled in son i wanna speak to you in my office, its of little importance but I still want to address it" spoke Fugaku as he and Itachi walked in the station.

Everyone greeted them as they made their way to each of their designated areas's with the raven haired pair nodding in acknowledgment in response.

Itachi sat at his desk first , his father already closing the door to his office while the eldest brother started going through the paperwork that was on his desk and skimming through after realizing that the subjects were of little importance. He started to make his coffee and once it was finished proceeded to his fathers office.

Once inside Fugaku looked up motioning for Itachi to sit.

"Itachi my boy , what seems to be troubling you?" Asked Fugaku.

The raven thought about the question for a moment. At first he was just going to reply a dry no but he knew that if his father was asking him then he knew something was wrong already, Fugaku always knew when him and Sasuke were troubled.

"To be completely honest with you father i'm not sure, I seem to be a little off nowadays. I'm sure I'll be fine no need to worry" said Itachi honestly.

"I have noticed that lately you do seem to be a little off lately my son but for you being off isn't a word the anyone would associate you with and that's enough cause for concern" said Fugaku.

"How about you come with me and Minato to the park tomorrow , we'll be babysitting the triplets for Naru and Sasuke tonight and tomorrow" asked Fugaku hoping his son would take the offer.

"While it would be wonderful to see my niece and nephews father I already promised Naru I would be at the opening to his restaurant tonight and I was hoping to take the day off tomorrow" replied the raven.

"Even better , oh and about that matter of importance, son when you are back to work I want to extend your service to what you might call a body guard. I'll send you the information later" said Fugaku basically pushing the eldest raven out his office.

Who the hell was so important that his father chose to make him his personal bodyguard anyway? they got offers like that all the time but this would be the first time his father had actually chose to accept one of those requests.

And knowing that made Itachi more on edge than anything.

on top of that someone stole the blueberry muffin he left in the break room fridge.

Today was definitely gonna be a long one.

* * *

Authors note- I really am excited to expand this universe even more than i did when i first began writing and just as one of my reviewers pointed out i left Itachi on pretty much stand by and tbh after reading my recently completed project it got me out the funk that is writers block but enough of my boring story HAPPY READING.


	2. Redhead wonder

After a long day of doing absolutely nothing, nothing being constant paperwork and even skimming through some fan mail the raven haired man drove home leisurely. Still trying to decipher his father's earlier statement about being a bodyguard for this mysterious person and whether he even wanted to listen to his father ran through his mind quite frequently since he had left work for the evening.

The listening to his dad part he did without however. Fugaku never asked for much , he just wanted his children to be happy and for that Itachi knew that whatever the request he would take it and accomplish it with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

Maybe he was a daddy's boy.

That had a seriously weird ring to it though.

The raven had pulled into his apartment locking the lavish looking black Mercedes Benz and walking up to the modern two story house.

Once upstairs in his bedroom is were the magic began.

Now don't mistake this for vain but Itachi just knew he was a good looking guy and he took care of himself as such.

He got out the outfit hanging up in his closet which was a black satin button down which he let one button hang leisurely as to show a little man cleavage, tailored black slacks and equally black dress shoes. Red bottoms that Suke had gave him last year for his birthday and a watch that Naru had given him as well.

He looked himself over in the mirror satisfied but not before taking his long ink colored hair out his trusty hair tie and letting it cascade down his back.

"Perfect, Now lets get this over with" said the raven to himself.

It wasn't that he didn't want to be at the blond's event because of course he did ,Naru was as much his little brother as Suke and he wanted to support him just as much as he did Suke but Like Itachi Suke wasn't a big fan of crowds but he had his blond husband to keep him company while Itachi had no such luxury so it was safe to say the eldest raven aside from seeing his two little brothers really didn't want to be there.

In those regards at least.

The raven went back outside locking the door and got inside his car taking what seemed like the longest drive in history to the fancy looking place filled with people like reporters, celebrities and people like himself that wanted a good meal. The raven gave the valet his keys not having to even mention anything since most knew of the eldest raven's profession and holding him in high regards anyway.

Besides the raven already gave him that "fuck up my car and i'll murder you" look and the valet would be an idiot to ignore that.

The raven was directed to the entrance to the event which wasn't that hard to find since you'd have to be blind as hell to miss the obvious bright red carpet damn near covering the whole street.

Dad must've permitted that.

He got inside fairly quickly considering all the commotion outside but he wasn't going to complain. He scanned the spacious place and was pleased that it didn't take him no longer than 10 minutes to find his brothers.

"Tachi you made it , I was worried you were gonna get stuck out there so many people showed up I can't believe it" greeted Naru.

"Wouldn't you let the cop in first love?" Joked Suke with his arm still around his blond husband.

The eldest had to laugh a little at that, it was true after all.

Itachi took in his surroundings as he seated himself beside Suke with Naru on the side of his raven haired mate and their friends filling in most of the gaps of the table.

It was still one seat left beside Itachi and for the first time in weeks it seemed his interest was piqued.

Who the hell was gonna sit there? Such a simple and unimportant question but it still bugged him for some reason.

The whole family was aware of how adamant Naru was of making sure everything was just perfect for today so an empty chair stood out like a sore thumb since Naru vowed destruction on whoever didn't come.

Intense was putting it lightly.

Suke noticing his brother's constant glancing at the empty chair beside him offered to tell him who would be seated beside him to which Itachi was about to answer yes when a bunch of excited whispers where getting louder an louder as if coming to the direction of his table.

Naru glanced over at Suke mouthing his statement of " Look sweetie Kura is here" upon hearing the excited whispers.

Suke glanced back at Naru in acknowledgment and then telling Itachi something along the lines of "never mind" and "you'll see".

The raven raised his eyebrow in confusion not used to his little brother being so vague.

He wasn't confused for long however as he adapted the whole "can't beat em join em" rule and followed everyone's gaze to red, it was plenty of other colors in the mix but red was the show stopper.

"You seem entranced Tachi what's the matter" said Naru already knowing the answer but playing dumb as was Suke"

They planned this shit didn't they?

"Red" was all Itachi could say before the figure appeared right at his table with a big toothy grin.

"Naru I'm so proud of you, this restaurant looks great" said the figure with a somewhat deep voice that sent tiny little shivers up the older raven's spine.

"Thanks so much Kura I thought you weren't gonna make it either, now everyone is here this is great" said the blond as he finally got up and hugged the figure who seemed to only be taller than Naru by 2 or 3 inches.

"Your welcome but what do you mean by "either" Naru"

"Oh right let me introduce you to My brother in law" said Naru with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

To bad Itachi already beat him to it.

"Itachi Uchiha, pleased to make your acquaintance" said Itachi as he kissed the red haired man's hand like the perfect gentleman.

The redhead only blushed in shyness just now seeing the beautiful man and internally kicking himself for having the nerve to even miss him in the first place. now deep in thought Naru replied that the red haired man was his older cousin Kurama Uzumaki.

The blond started rambling to the table about his childhood with Kura after the introduction to everyone but was toned out by Itachi as he just stared at the feral looking man for a couple more seconds with the unexplainable urge to pinch his cheeks or something and even he noticed how outlandish the thought sounded in his head.

Itachi however had more than enough self awareness to know that with that thought alone that his curiosity was piqued.

Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Authors note- Thanks to everyone who waited so patiently for this chapter, HAPPY READING.


End file.
